Maneater
'"Maneater" '''by ''Nelly Furtado is featured on Just Dance 4. Background The background is the outside of a dark-red club that has a sign which reads "Maneater." During the blue background, there are dancing shadows. Dancer *Black hair and red face makeup *A red sleeveless shirt with red patent sides and a back cape *Red patent leather jeans *Red heels. *Her outfit and background turn blue at few points, the shoes turn purple. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for this routine. '''Gold Move 1: '''Move your hands down from your head. '''Gold Move 2: '''Move your hands down from their clasped position above your head. Maneater GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Maneater GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mashup The song has a mashup that is only available for PS3 and Wii U. Order of used dancers *Maneater (JD4) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Dare (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2 DLC) *Dare (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2 DLC) *Dare (JD) *Jerk It Out (JD) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Chicken Payback (JD2 DLC) *Dare (JD) *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Dare (JD) *Maneater (JD4) Captions * Hypnotise * Hypnotic Hands * Push It * Possessed * Hypnotic Slaps * Exorcise (Dark Sun) Trivia * The dancer looks like Amy Lee. *The avatar's face is the most visible out of any avatar in the game series. *Nympho is censored, being too explicit, as it is a female executive sexual desire. **This is when Nelly says "Move your body around like a nympho". *In the mash-up, when changing from dancer to dancer, it doesn't use the fading effect. ** This makes the mash-up extremely difficult. ** Also, all the mash-up avatars are males, except for the original dancer who appears in the start and in the last. Additionally, it doesn't have any JD4 dancer except Maneater. * This being the first song where only males or 1 female appear, 2nd was Troublemaker, 3rd was YMCA, 4th was Love Boat. *This dance has a lot of pictograms. Most dances stop making constant pictograms after repeating moves, but this doesn't. *In the beta clip from the Just Dance YouTube accounts, when everything turns blue, the pictograms are still red (this one also happened in the Moves Like Jagger Mash-Up). *The routine design looks like the music video for the song. *When the dancer swings her arms in the first part of the chorus there is a smoke effect. This however doesn't look like she is making the smoke with her hands. **Instead, it comes out of her underarms. *This is the second song by Nelly Furtado, first was Promiscuous on Just Dance 3. * In the background, there are very light shadows on the walls. * This is the first Nelly Furtado song to be solo. Gallery maneaterjd4.jpg maneater.jpg|Maneater Wantuback2.png|Want U Back appearance Video Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:00's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Spoken Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs released in 2006 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Halloween Songs